1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to fishing poles which have an attached or integrated source of illumination. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a lamp having a retractable, universal bulb which allows the light source to be moved in all directions with respect to the fishing rod. Furthermore, the present invention provides illuminated eye guides.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The following patents are examples of fishing poles which have attempted to provide a means for illuminating the fishing rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,508 issued to Schmidt et al describes a lighted fishing pole which has a translucent pole with a handle attached to the end. The handle contains a self-contained light source, which when active, illuminates the interior of the pole. A switch is mounted on the self-contained light source, which extends outward through the handle to allow manual activation of the light source. The handle can be detached from the pole and used as a standard hand-held flashlight. Illumination at the tip of the fishing pole is increased by including fiber optic cables which extend from the light source to the tip of the pole.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,980 issued to McCullough describes a fishing rod handle having a light therein. Preferably, the fishing rod handle has an elongated cylindrical opening to slidably receive two typical dry cell batteries. A spring positioned in the opening urges the batteries toward the rearward end of the handle. An insert member, made of a rigid material, is attached to the rearward end of the fishing rod handle. The rigid member has an integral tubular portion which has an internal reduced diameter circumferential ledge. A standard bulb is employed which has an integral enlarged diameter flange. The bulb diameter flange is such that the bulb is slidably receivable within the insert integral tubular portion but larger than the internal circumferential ledge diameter. A switch is retained on the rigid insert for activating the light source. Attachment of the rigid insert to the fishing rod retains the batteries within the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,836,034 issued to Luchansky describes a light adapted to serve as a handle and/or can be formed integrally within a handle of an umbrella or fishing rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,743 describes a hand caster for fishing. The hand caster has a rotatable, frictional tensioned casting head and a light emitting means with at least one battery disposed in the tubular handle of the device itself. The hand caster has a casting head which provides a working interconnection between the hand caster and a light emitting means, such that the light will act as a handle for the caster. The hand caster includes a tubular handle extending axially of, and away from, the abutment side of the casting head, containing the aforementioned batteries and light emitting means. The hand caster can also be connected to corresponding casters of larger or smaller sizes.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 305,450 issued to Noble et al. shows a combined fishing pole, night light and bite indicator light.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,509 issued to Peterson, Jr., describes a eyeless fishing pole. A device is described wherein the fish line is guided down the center of a hollow, telescoping fishing pole. The fishing pole is made of a transparent or translucent plastic material.
This allows a flashlight mounted within the handle of the fishing pole to illuminate the fishing pole and thereby provide light for night fishing. The flashlight is reversible so that it can provide illumination within the pole or shine outside. The fishing pole, as mentioned above, is constructed such that the sections are adapted to nest together and be stored in the hollow end of the fishing pole.
Notwithstanding the above prior art, it is believed that the device and method set forth herein is neither taught nor rendered obvious.